Dirty Little Secret
by Slytherin Buttercat
Summary: He was her dirty little secret, and she was his.


Dirty Little Secret

Lapis Lazuli: Write about someone finding their partner having intercourse with someone else.

Pink Confetti: (scenario) cross-generation romance

Funnily enough, this is an AU. They work at some agency for a broom company. Documents about new brooms?

Let's all laugh about my attempt at smut *clap clap* I'm young and innocent okay I don't know anything about the do ...

Word Count: 1036

"Hello, gorgeous," he whispered into her neck, tickling her.

Ginny sighed in delight, but she knew it couldn't last. People could see, and she knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself if it continued. "Not in public," she murmured. "We are only on a business meeting. People will see and tell your wife. We can't have that."

"You're just so tempting. I can't help it."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he went to sit opposite her, but his words affected her in ways she didn't even want to think about. "You're a pureblood. Act like one. At least until we get back to yours. Then you can pleasure me all you want."

He sat up straighter, placing a sneer on his face, although lust burned in his grey eyes. "Have you read the documents?" His voice was a little cold, but she could still sense the affection.

"Yes, and I disagree with everything that has been written…"

Ginny tried not to take her eyes off of the papers in front of her, failing miserably as she kept on glancing at his pointed features. His eyes kept trailing down to her chest, as she had worn a low-cut top under her robe to make her cleavage stand out. It was a teenage move to make but it worked to her advantage. He would be eager today.

After their meal they crept into the manor, feeling like teenagers again. He had told her that his wife wouldn't be in, she was at some friend's dinner party, and his son was on a date with his girlfriend, but they were being quiet as they made their way to the study. They would have time to mess around before Ginny had to go home. She would be satisfied for once, unlike a night with Harry.

He turned to her once they made it to their destination, lust in his chiseled features. "I've missed you," he said, his eyes trailing down again.

"You saw me last week," Ginny said, although a small smile made its way onto her face.

He chose not to answer; instead, he smashed his lips against hers. Sometimes, she wondered how he had so much energy, as he was getting older now, but she wasn't going to complain.

Their relationship had actually started when they had to work together. At first, it was torture, but then they got to know each other. What really set the lust off was when he apologised for everything he had dons. She couldn't help herself when she hugged him. And he couldn't help himself when he pressed his lips to hers. Just like she couldn't help trailing to the downstairs area...

He was really good in bed, though. That was an added bonus. She got him all to herself (as he never had enough energy for his wife as well, or so he said) which was fine with her because that meant she got all of his goodness.

Ginny pulled out of the kiss, feeling his excitement press against her. She would finish that in a minute... "When does Narcissa come home?" She asked. She didn't want the pureblood lady walking in on them, almost as much as she didn't want to leave without actually doing anything.

"We've got enough time," he promised, casually flicking his wand to take off his clothes.

It was almost like he grew younger when they were together. He had more energy. He was full of more life. And he was always ready for her.

Ginny got rid of her own clothes and went back to kissing him, deliberately pressing her chest against his to stimulate some pleasure. He turned her around and pushed her against the desk, the papers falling to the side as she pulled herself onto it. She could feel need bursting inside of her as she pressed herself against him, trying to get some friction. He was kind and listened to her need, easily sliding into her. She let out a moan, as he swore.

Running a hand through his hair, she mumbled, "I love this."

He cupped a breast with a hand, wrapping his other around the desks edge. "I love you."

Ginny was even more turned on by those words, and moved against him more, pressing one hand harder on the table, where it bent backwards almost to the point of pain. She moaned again as he twirled a finger around one of her nipples. She could live on this pleasure.

Narcissa walked down the halls of the manor, her heels clicking on the polished marble floor. She loved the sound of her stilettos hitting the floor. It was calming to her. It made her forget about all of her problems.

Hearing Lucius grunting, she stopped. He had been telling her that he couldn't get it up for ages now. Maybe he couldn't wait for her to get home when he finally felt enough pleasure?

No, that couldn't be right. There wouldn't be the occasional female moans as well. Maybe Draco had taken his date home? He was like his father in many ways, so their grunts might be similar. Maybe.

She decided to open the door. It couldn't hurt, right? If it was Draco, it wasn't like she hadn't seen it before — her child never closed his door properly before he pleasured himself, even though he cast a silencing charm. If it was Lucius... well, she didn't want to think about that.

She opened the door, revealing a sight she never wanted to see. The youngest Weasley was on the desks, her legs spread open as her husband — not even her son, but her husband, almost thirty years her senior — slid in and out of her.

"What the fuck?" She burst out, and two very guilty faces turned to look at her as they stopped moving.

"I can explain," Lucius said, but Narcissa had seen enough. She walked out of the room, slamming the door as she went.

A few seconds later, the grunting started again. She blinked back a few tears. They were supposed to be forever, yet he was fucking this who're behind her back.


End file.
